“Glare” is an undesirable illumination phenomenon. When luminance of a light source is extremely high or a luminance difference between a background and a field-of-view center is very great, “glare” will be generated. The “glare” phenomenon influences not only viewing, but also health of vision. In the prior art, an anti-glare film is added to a display screen to alleviate the glare phenomenon. The film comprises tiny coarse particles and absorbs light to prevent the display screen from reflecting light. However, clarity of the screen will be affected, and in particular when the screen displays a white color, a fine blur phenomenon may take place, which influences viewing.